Final Moments
by JTR01
Summary: James Stone, the Chosen One and the father of the Lone Wanderer, experiences his final moments as he dies protecting his daughter.


**Just something I did for fun because liked the idea.**

James Stone never imagined that this is how he would die. That he would die from radiation poisoning of all things. Him, the Chosen One of Arroyo. It could probably be seen as embarrassing, as he has been avoiding death since he was fifteen years old.

He remembered when he was told, about three months before his sixteenth birthday in 2241, that he was needed to leave Arroyo to find the Garden of Eden Kit,or GECK as it was more commonly called. He had been terrified, yet everyone seemed to think that because he was the grandson of the great Albert Cole it should be easy for him. Well it wasn't easy. It had been fucking horrific, with him barely being able to survive long enough to learn the skills he needed. And then he had to meet all those bastards who lived on the suffering of others, like that creep Myron. He had never been happier than when he heard that the bastard had died. He only wished that his sick invention had gone down with him.

Of course, it hadn't been all bad. He did meet many people he considered friends, like the super mutant Marcus and John Cassidy despite the latter's small hatred for tribal people like James. He saved many people, fought to make things a little bit better, and actually managed to have fun. He also had insane adventures, such as possibly traveling back in time and maybe causing his own existence when he broke that water chip. He wasn't one hundred percent sure because he couldn't really ask anyone about it without sounding completely insane.

But he supposed that his biggest adventure began after saving his tribe and choosing to leave, when he encountered Catherine. His beautiful Catherine, the love of his life. She had been the best thing to have ever happened to him and it was because of her that he learned to use the brains he had for a greater purpose. And unlike with Miria, he didn't run away when at their wedding, mainly because he was a willing percipient.

Because of her, he learned how he could truly help the wasteland, or at the very least the part of it known as the Capital. If it worked, it would mean other parts of the country could be helped as well. Because of Catherine, he wa inspired to try and cure the water of radiation.

Then she became pregnant and after nine months his life was changed forever. He was given a beautiful baby girl named Rebecca at the cost of Catherine's life. Project Purity was no place for a child, so he did the only thing he could. He abandoned the project to raise Rebecca in the safety of vault 101, planning to leave and continue the project when she was old enough to be on he own. He had wanted her to be safe from the dangers of the wasteland.

But he obviously failed, since she had to leave the vault to find him, and face God knows what to do so. Though, from what he had heard, she was a lot like him. Managed to deactivate the bomb in Megaton and has developed a reputation as a heroic individual. He raised her well, which was comforting as he looked at his daughter through the glass of the activation room, tears pouring from her eyes. He wanted to tell her that it was okay. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted to tell her that he believed in her. But he knew what he should say, the only thing that could hopefully convince her to stay safe, even for a little while.

"Run...Run!" James practically choked as the pain of radiation poisoning continued to destroy him. His vision began to blur and his legs grew weak, causing him to crash to the ground. He didn't feel any pain from that however. In fact, the pain of the radiation was starting to fade as his ability to comprehend his surrounding grew weaker. And slowly James Stone, the Chosen One who saved his tribe, died protecting his daughter, knowing she will finish what he and Catherine started.

 **Tell me what you think and if there are spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. And just so everyone knows, the Chosen One can be as young as sixteen in Fallout 2 and at the time of the game James would be fifteen, so there isn't an especially big age difference.**


End file.
